Sound editing is generally a complex process carried out by professional editors. Although in recent years sound editing software packages have become available for the home user, these require a high level of understanding of both the software package and of sound editing. In other, simpler, examples of sound editing, digital dictation devices may allow a user to add or insert a portion of audio to an existing recording. However, none of the present sound editing devices are particularly instinctive to a user.
Various sound recording and playback devices already in existence allow the easy capture of sound data. Such devices range from, for example, memo-recorders (often incorporated in pens or the like, capable of recording only a few seconds of sound) through tape recorders and digital dictation devices and up to sophisticated recording and editing suites used for professional sound recording. All such devices have their place, in particular sound recording devices which are portable and easy to operate.